No te atrevas a decirme adios
by WandyPandy
Summary: Jane finalmente decide casarse con Casey y viajar a Afganistán, Maura cae en la cuenta que el amor de su vida se marcha lejos de ella. ¿Podrá evitarlo?


No te atrevas a decirme adiós

Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía en mi cama dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, hacia un mes que lo sabía pero por más que intentara no lograba digerir la noticia, y conforme habían pasado los días se me dificultaba cada vez más disimular mi disgusto. Jane se marchaba lejos, su compromiso con Casey había llegado a un casamiento que se llevaría a cabo en Afganistán, y aunque al principio la idea había sido fuertemente resistida, finalmente había aceptado marcharse con él, y yo lo odiaba, y no solo a la idea de que se casara con él, sino también al hecho de perder a la persona más importante en mi vida. Faltaban poco mas de veinticuatro horas para que Jane, mi Jane subiera a un avión que la alejaría definitivamente de mi y por más que lo intentara no podía mostrarme alegre ante su realidad cuando la mía era definitivamente tan triste.

La alarma del móvil sonó incesante apenas cuatro horas después, Maura abrió los ojos con pesadumbre tratando de encontrar la fuerza para levantarse de la cama, era el último día de Jane en Boston y todos le harían una gran fiesta de despedida, una fiesta a la que se veía forzada a asistir pese a que sabía bien no tenía nada para festejar. La mañana en el trabajo se hizo eterna, no solo por el poco movimiento, sino por el dolor de cada minuto que le restaba a un desenlace fatal en la vida de la pelirroja. Almorzó sola en su oficina puesto que Jane tenía muchos detalles que ultimar antes de su vuelo, Maura simplemente no podía imaginarse a su mejor amiga en el medio de la nada caminado detrás de un militar por el resto de su vida, y esa sola idea le quitaba el apetito. Hacía semanas que la comida no tenía sabor, que la lluvia ya no se sentía refrescante, que los colores se habían esfumado, la forense había perdido casi por completo su dirección, y se encontraba ante la incógnita de no saber que depararía su destino sin la morena a su lado.

La hora de la fiesta llego al fin, Ángela había escogido un vestido nuevo para que la pelirroja estrenara en aquel evento, y ahí estaba en medio del salón luciendo impecable como siempre, pero sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba en cada intento por retener el aire. Socializó con sus amigos y colegas, o al menos lo intento el resto de la noche y bebió como nunca antes en su vida tratando desesperadamente de no arrojarse al suelo y rogarle a Jane que no se fuera. Cuando al fin se habían marchado hasta el último de los invitados se quedo sola con la morena, apretaba su copa con fuerza como tratando de evitar ponerse a gritar o salir corriendo de ese lugar.

J- Has estado muy rara estos días- susurro Jane mientras buscaba sus llaves entre los pliegues de su ropa.

M- Quizás un poco- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

J- ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?- pregunto finalmente la morena notando como temblaba el mentón de la mujer frente a ella percatándose de que algo la molestaba demasiado.

M- No tiene importancia Jane- dejo la copa sobre una mesa y comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta para poder marcharse cuanto antes, pero la morena la detuvo por el hombro obligándola a voltearse.

J- Mírame a los ojos Maura, has estado evitándome por días, no quiero irme sin saber que tienes- la detective se encontraba verdaderamente preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga pero no lograba dilucidar cuál era su problema.

M- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que ese es el motivo por el que me encuentro así?, Jane no soporto la idea de que te vayas y debo admitir que espere todos estos días desesperadamente que ocurriera algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero acá estamos y te vas en seis horas y simplemente no puedo soportarlo.

J- Yo también voy a extrañarte Maura, pero hablaremos a diario y puedes visitarme y de seguro yo también vendré a verte lo más seguido que me sea posible- dijo la morena tratando de sonar comprensiva al ver a su amiga es un evidente ataque de nervios.

M- ¡Dios Jane! Esto no se trata solo de extrañarte- Maura respiro hondo tratando de guardarse el resto de la frase al tiempo que sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que ya no tenía ningún sentido callarse más, la perdería de todos modos- Yo me he enamorado de ti- y sin decir más se abalanzo sobre la morena y le estampo un beso que se sintió como una inminente despedida, saboreo esos labios que siempre había anhelado y entre sollozos se alejó, dio media vuelta y se fue con prisa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, paró en seco en la puerta y sin voltear siquiera esbozó un desgarrador "adiós Jane" y se perdió de vista.

La morena se quedo estupefacta sin poder moverse del lugar, su mundo que al fin había sido ordenado y la convertiría en la señora del Coronel Jones se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundo, en su departamento la esperaba su futuro esposo, sus valijas listas y un viaje solo de ida lejos de aquella mujer que acababa de llenarla de dudas. Salió del salón pensativa tratando de darle una explicación a aquel beso que acababa de recibir, pero al llegar a casa sus dudas solo se incrementaron al encontrarse con Casey lustrando sus botas y alistando su uniforme nuevo. En ese preciso momento Jane se pregunto si esa era la vida que quería, si su futuro de verdad estaba junto a aquel hombre que aún sabiendo lo importante que era para ella su trabajo y su familia, prefería verla renunciar a todo en lugar de quedarse en Boston a su lado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron tan a prisa que Jane apenas si tuvo tiempo de digerir todo lo que sentía, para cuando tomo conciencia caminaba a prisa por los pasillos del aeropuerto junto a Casey arrastrando su maleta detrás de ella. Su rostro se reflejaba triste en los relucientes azulejos al tiempo que aguardaba en la cola para registrarse entes de su vuelo, miro su anillo brillar en su dedo, luego a Casey y sintió un dolor que le punzaba el pecho.

C- Vamos Jane, es nuestro turno- dijo sin voltear a mirar a la morena que parecía adherida al piso- ¿Jane? – susurro al notar que nadie camina detrás de el y volteó para ver a la mujer que amaba parada a varios metro sin reaccionar- ¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto temiendo ya la respuesta.

J- Lo siento Casey- dijo la morena quitándose su anillo de compromiso y poniéndoselo en la mano al soldado que la miraba con dolor – no puedo hacerlo.

C- Lo se, y no debí pedirte que lo hagas- la miro con comprensión y la morena sonrió levemente de costado y abrazó al hombre por un segundo, le susurro un cálido "buen viaje" y se marcho por donde había llegado.

La madrugada llegaba lenta y con pesadumbre, Maura aún permanecía sentada en su sillón, cubierta de la oscuridad de su sala en completo silencio, tenía la mirada perdida en una foto en su muro que le devolvía la sonrisa de Jane, una sonrisa que no volvería a ver en quizás demasiado tiempo. Las lágrimas le brotaban constantes por sus mejillas y aprisionaba un pañuelo de papel mojado entre sus manos, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos suspiro profundo y se dejo caer por completo sobre el sofá y fijó su ojos en el techo, debía tratar de dormir aunque mas no sea un par de horas o comenzaría a sentir los efectos de la falta de sueño de la ultima semana. Apenas si había logrado juntar sus parpados cuando el timbre sonó sobresaltándola.

M- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- exclamo con fastidio mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su puerta, se asomo por los ventanales y quedó helada al ver a la morena parada del otro lado del umbral, tomo el picaporte y el rechinido de la madera le llenó los sentidos mientras descubría una figura delicadamente contorneada bajo la luz de una farola.- ¿Qué haces aquí Jane?- pregunto desconcertada.

J- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo elevando sus cejas al tiempo que acomodaba su largo cabello detrás de su oreja. Maura se hizo a un lado dejándole paso y cerró la puerta tras ella para luego quedar frente a frente.

M- Deberías estar en un avión- exclamo sin darle crédito a sus ojos.

J- Debería pero no pude- contesto sin dejar de mirarla- no puedo dejar lo que mas me importa en el mundo.

M- Lo se Jane, se lo mucho que amas tu trabajo y no podía entender como dejarías eso.

J- Amo mi trabajo es verdad, pero mas te amo a ti- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba hasta sujetar su mano y atraerla mas contra su cuerpo- no puedo dejarte Maura, no imagino mi vida sin ti- acaricio su mejilla y la beso dulcemente mientras sentía los brazos de la pelirroja rodear su cintura y fundirse en su calor.

M- ¿Significa que no te iras?

J- No cariño, me quedaré aquí contigo por cada segundo que me reste de vida.- sonrió abrazándola mas fuerte al tiempo que sentía las lágrimas de la forense humedecer su cuello.

M- No te atrevas a dejarme Jane.

J- Nunca lo haré, lo siento, soy un poco lenta para algunas cosas, a veces solo necesito un empujón para darme cuenta que es lo que tengo que hacer.

M- Creo que necesitaste mas que un empujón Jane- dijo ahora sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

J- ¿Por qué esperaste a que este a punto de irme para decirme que me amabas?- pregunto la detective finalmente con curiosidad.

M- Porque tenía miedo de perderte Jane, y supongo que si te ibas ya no tenía nada más que perder.

J- Si me lo hubieses dicho antes nunca me habría comprometido con el ¿lo sabes?

M- ¿Y porque lo hiciste entonces?

J- Porque no podía pasar un segundo más a tu lado sin decirte que te amo- sonrió y le robó otro beso totalmente alucinada por todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

M- ¿Dormirás conmigo?- exclamo con picardía mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa.

J- Claro que si, mañana tendrás que ayudarme a explicarle a mi madre que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga y que no voy a casarme después de todo.

M- Hay varias horas antes que Ángela despierte- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas y sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos para perderse en sus ojos.

J- Supongo que podemos pensar en algo para decir luego- sonrió y se perdió en los besos de Maura al tiempo que la luz del sol comenzaba a colarse con lentitud entre las cortinas de la sala.


End file.
